Curse of the Twin Blades
by kamikaze chibi
Summary: Having just turned 13, Prince Kouji and Kouichi are sent to another world to pass a magician's test. Now they must work with a partner to learn the skills needed to be a magician. But what is this curse the twins live with? AU


Kaze: Hi people! Izumi Minamoto here, but from this point forth, I will be known as Kaze! Any fanfic posted under this account will be by my friend, Kami and me! This will be my 5th Kouzumi fic so be nice! If anyone is interested in other Kouzumi fics, please read my other fanfics under the username, Izumi Minamoto!

Kami: This is my _first_ fanfic! I've never written any other fanfiction so Kaze, shut up.

Kaze: That's not nice!

Kami: Oh well.

Kaze: Hmph.

Kami: Anyways, the main idea and plot for this story is by me. Kaze will be the one to type the fanfic, so she may change things and add details. I come up with the main ideas. She may also perhaps add some fluff. I'm not into cute and fluffy scenes.

Kaze: Well… on with the fic!

Kami: We obviously don't own Digimon. If we did, Kaze would be continuing the Digimon Frontier series until the kids turned old or until she ran out of ideas.

Kaze: 'sticks out tongue at Kami'

Kami: Please read and review! And no flames please!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As the full moon rose on a dark night in the magical world of Kizuyoi, a crowd gathers in celebration of the young princes' birthdays.

"I welcome you all on this wonderful evening to celebrate the thirteenth birthday of our two beloved princes, Prince Kouichi of the Dark and Prince Kouji of the Light!"

There was applause from the crowds, cheering on as two princes entered the large room.

* * *

"I can't believe we're already 13! We're finally old enough to start learning new types of magic!" I spoke excitedly, shifting around in my bed.

"Whatever. Just get some sleep. I'm tired."

I raised a brow at my twin. "Okay… Good night." I told him before turning the other way and burying my head into my pillow, allowing sleep to sweep over me.

* * *

It was approximately midnight. The two princes were asleep, when a bright glow suddenly emitted from the two boys, a strange symbol appearing above them, causing the two to shoot up from their slumber, eyes wide at the bizarre scene.

The disturbance soon spread as the king and queen rushed in, mouth agape as they noticed the odd symbol.

It took a split second before reality struck the king, quickly explaining that this was a test for magicians when they reached the age of 13.

"This is a test that you must take. Please go and find one that may help you. You shall return when your test is complete."

"Please be careful!" The queen told them, holding back tears. "We'll miss you!"

"Wait! What are we-" One of the brothers started but was cut off as a brilliant light encompassed them, throwing them into a world unknown.

* * *

"Where are we?" I looked around, seeing nothing familiar.

"Look Kouji! There's a sign over there. I think it says… 'Save the earth'." My twin started, "So maybe this place is called 'Earth' or something…" Kouichi drifted off, a hand at his chin in his 'thinking position'.

* * *

Meanwhile,in a nearbyhouse, a girl of age sixteen was getting ready for school. Making one last check on her long blond hair she dashes out the door.

**Izumi's POV**

"Oh my god! I'm going to be late! Again!" I screamed, pulling on my favourite fuchsia hat before grabbing my bag.

"Oh gods, I'm going to get a detention if I'm late again!" I cried, glancing at my watch as I made my way down the streets. "I've got two more min-AH!" I shouted as I ran into something, causing to fall backwards and land harshly and drop my bag.

* * *

**Kouji's POV**

"On 'Earth'? I thought dad said we were doing some test." I started. "He said something about finding a–"

"Kouji! Look out!" Kouichi interrupted as something ran into me, causing me to fall backwards.

"Are you two okay?" Kouichi asked, his hand reaching down to help me up.

"I'm fine."

"I'm fine, thank you." A female voice answered, causing me to turn towards the sound. About a foot in front of me, a girl stood up from her spot on the floor, dusting off her skirt before turning towards me and bowing in apology.

Kouichi gave me a look. "We're supposed to find a partner right?" he asked me.

I nodded.

The girl then tilted her head slightly in confusion. "A partner?" she asked.

"May I know your name?" Kouichi asked her politely, ignoring her question.

"My name is Izumi Orimoto." The girl answered suspiciously as she eyed our clothing. Now that you mention it though, her clothing is rather odd. No one dressed like that in our world…

Kouichi looked at me before turning his gaze back to the girl. "Will you please be our partner Miss Orimoto-san?" we asked in unison.

"What?" the girl replied, confusion quite evident in her voice.

Silence overcame them as the pedal of a cherry blossom blew through the air, the two princes looking towards the girl for her answer.

"Well?" I pressed on, waiting for her response.

"What's with kids these days?" I heard the girl mumble, before she spoke again. "Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." She told us before turning to leave.

"Will you please be our partner?" Kouichi asked again, reaching out to grab her wrist gently.

"If this is some kind of game, I don't have the time to play with you. I'm late for school!" the girl told us, glancing at her watch.

"Please be out partner?" Kouichi repeated, giving her his best puppy eyes.

"OK… This is some kind of game, right?"

Kouichi looked at me before he reached for her left hand and motioned for me to take her right hand. The strange symbol that had encompassed us earlier reappeared, light surrounding us once more as our bodies lifted off into the air, pulling Izumi with us.

The spell that father had taught us years ago came into mind.

**Izumi's POV**

" I, prince Kouichi Minamoto of the Dark, will sign this contract with Izumi Orimoto. From this point forth, I shall be the guardian shield of your soul." I heard one of the boys say.

"What on earth is going on?" I asked them, confused, surprised and scared all at once.

Receiving no response, I had no choice but to stare at the two boys.

"And I, prince Kouji Minamoto of the Light, will sign this contract with Izumi Orimoto. From this point forth, I shall be the guardian sword of your heart." The other boy spoke.

I must be dreaming, I told myself. There's no way we could be floating.

The two boys then got down on their knees, each placing a kiss on my hands causing me to blush furiously. The unusual light that once surrounded us, then suddenly grew brighter, forcing me to shut my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of my school and the two boys I saw earlier were no where to be seen. I must've been dreaming.

I snapped out of my reverie as I heard the school bell was ring, signaling me to hurry to class.

I sighed. After trying so hard to be on time, here I am, once again, late. Now I have to stand in the hall again…

I clasped my hands in front of me, leaning against the walls as I glanced out the window. The weather sure was nice today.

My heart jumped as my eyes landed on two things.

"Oh my god! There are two puppies outside! One's black and the other one's white! How adorable!" I thought happily, watching the two as they sniffed around the schoolyard.

"Orimoto-san. Please come back into the classroom." I heard the teacher call to me. Sighing, I walked towards the classroom door once more. School went on for another hour or so before it finally ended. Quickly pulling my books into my bag, I walked out the door with my friends.

"We've got another test tomorrow! And there's so much to study- oh my god! It's the puppies I saw earlier!" I shouted happily, running up to the two puppies.

"Aw! You're so cute!" I cried, petting them as my other friends started petting them as well.

* * *

**Kouichi's POV**

"I think Orimoto-san has finally noticed us." I told Kouji, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I don't think so…" Kouji drifted off.

"What do you mean?" I asked him,glancingtowards Orimoto-san.

"Well, I have to go now, bye!" the girl waved, retreating.

"What? Wait!" I ran after her with Kouji right behind me. "You're supposed to be our partner!"

"Orimoto-san!" I called out to her once more as she walked down the street.

**

* * *

**

"Huh? Who called me?" Ilooked behind me. There's no one here. I must be hearing things.

Turning the other way, I started walking again when I heard once more,

"Orimoto-san!"

"What? Who's there?" I replied, starting to get scared.

"Orimoto-san! It's us! Down here!" I heard.

Looking down, I saw the two puppies I had seen earlier. Wait…Were they calling to me?

"Orimoto-san! It's us! The boys you saw earlier! You promised to be our partner remember?"

I blinked.

Were the dogs _talking_? To me?

* * *

Kaze: Finally finished the first chapter! It took me a while to get Kami's idea into my head before I could start typing…

Kami: Well, good luck typing; I've got the ideas for the next ten chapters ready! This is going to be one _long_ fanfic!

Kaze: Uh oh…

Kamikaze: Anyways, please review!


End file.
